Pick up the Pieces
by karalynn79
Summary: Witfit challenge. Join Bella on a journey to put the pieces of her life together.
1. Cardboard

**Pick up the pieces**

**Witfit challenge **

**Chapter 1: Cardboard**

**_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._**

Life amazes me sometimes. When I think I have it all figured out, things go in a complete different direction. When I was little, I always thought I'd have a husband and kids right after college and start my life. But no here I am in my thirties single as I can be. Sometimes it is really lonely. I have great friends and I know I can count on them for anything I ever need, but they have their own lives. Sometimes I feel like I need them in my life more than they need me. I just need something good to happen in my life.

I was born and raised in the Small town of Forks, Washington. There is really not much to do out here. My dad was the police chief before her retired after my mother passed away. They were the happiest couple I had ever seen, but the world is cruel and she was taken away from us when I was in college. Cancer is a horrible disease. My dad was completely heartbroken. They'd been together so long that he didn't know how to live without her. I spent too many nights cleaning up beer cans from the living room. I felt like I had to take care of him, but then he started dating Sue and I felt replaced in his life. They have been together for five years and I have watched him become a different man. I love him dearly, but he's not the man who raised me. Maybe Sue is good for him since he doesn't spend his nights drunk anymore, but he has changed so much that I hardly recognize him.

My older brother Garrett and his family live in Olympia. He and my sister-in-law, Kate, have 2 little girls. I don't see them very often. Kate's family always seems to come first. It drives me crazy that my little nieces, Claire and Emily, don't really even know me. My relationship with Garrett used to be great, but after losing my mother he just seemed to want to put Forks completely behind him.

I look at everyone around me and they have something special in their lives. I feel out of place most of the time. This all leads me to today as I pack the last cardboard box into my car. I need to find my something special. After six years of working a going nowhere office job, I got an offer to work at my old College in Port Angeles. It was an awesome opportunity and I was going to Seattle for a month for training. I was nervous as hell, but it felt great to finally be doing something.

**I have been having horrible writers block lately and this has been something bouncing around in my head. I am hoping writing this will help me break through and work on my other stories. Between my two jobs I hope to update a couple days a week. It just depends on when I have time to write. I love reviews. **


	2. Gloomy

**Chapter 2: Gloomy**

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

The drive to Seattle was really gloomy. The rain continued the whole way. I was used to the rain living here my whole life, but I hated driving in it. Every few minutes, I would get a picture message from my best friend, Rose. She and her husband Emmett just had a baby a couple of months ago. They'd wanted a baby for years. I was so proud for them. Lilly was the prettiest little girl I'd ever seen. They were the best parents. Rose and I used to see each other almost every day, but since she got pregnant, we barely see each other. She has her little bubble at home, and I completely understand. I want that for myself.

Since I told her about my new job offer, she has reached out to me more. It's weird because when I lived 2 miles from her, I felt like we were drifting, but now that I am leaving, we are so close again. Maybe I am over thinking it all. Sometimes I need to live outside my head.

My cell rang, and I knew it was Rose. "Hello?"

"Lily says she misses her Aunt Bella already."

"Aww. I miss her too. When I get home from Seattle, I am going to dedicate a whole day to her."

"When will you hear about your apartment?"

"Probably after my training. I figure I will just drive back and forth until after the first of the year. I don't want to move during the holidays. Being away for a month is going to be hard enough."

"I understand. How are you feeling?"

"Still insanely nervous, but it will be okay. I am really excited. A month in Seattle could be really good for me."

"I think so, too. Who knows, you might meet the man of your dreams."

"Not counting on it," I responded with a roll of my eyes. I'd almost given up on that notion ever happening.

"You never know. I better go. Lilly is crying. Call me when you get there."

"I will. Give Lilly kisses and tell her Aunt Bella loves her."

"I will. Love you too."

I ended the phone call with a sigh. I really hated leaving my friends behind. But I needed to better myself. I needed to find what they all had; happiness. I was putting myself first for the first time in my life, and it felt really good. I was really feeling confident about myself.

**Day 2! Maybe I can do this. Let me know your thoughts. **


	3. Foundation

**Chapter 3: Foundation**

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

The rain had stopped by the time I got to the ferry. I was glad because I always hated sitting in my car. I stared out at the water thinking about everything. This job was such a good opportunity for me. I had lived in Forks for the past six years just wishing I could find something close enough to home that I wouldn't have to move far away again. Right out of college, I lived in Tacoma for a couple of years. It ended up just being too far away from my dad.

My college roommate, Alice, lives just outside the city. After college I needed away. I had spent so much time focusing on school and not on my grief that I was completely falling apart. I had to find somewhere to go to start over. The bad thing about moving somewhere you don't know anyone is you have no support system. Alice and her family were all I ever really had there. They treated me as their own.

After two years, I moved back home. Since being back in Forks, I only see Alice once a year around my birthday. We spend the weekend catching up and hanging out. That's probably all going to change now. She just got married a couple of weeks ago. Her new husband Jasper is a great guy. I've only met him a couple of times, but I know they are going to be so happy. He takes care of her, and that means the world to me. She is truly like my sister.

Moving back to Forks was really the best thing for me back then. I needed a solid foundation, and I think I finally have it. I know I am going to miss all my friends, but Port Angeles is not really that far away. I will have weekends and holidays to visit everyone. Its scary thinking of starting over again, but it's what I have to do. I keep thinking about what Rose said. Maybe I will meet the man of my dreams. Maybe this is the move I really need to find what all my friends already have.

Getting back in my car, I have this weird tingly feeling. It's almost like I am being watched. I looked around, but didn't see anyone looking my way. Maybe I was going crazy, or it was just nerves. Checking my rearview mirror, I am met with mesmerizing eyes from the car behind me.

**I really wanted this to be longer. Hopefully, my chapters will be bigger soon. Let me know your thoughts. **


End file.
